powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Wild Storm (Xojinz)
'' This Article is a Xojinz Series, if your looking for Trey-El Ranger's Power Rangers Wild Storm click Here'' Power Rangers Wild Storm is the 2nd series of Xojinz Rangerverse and is the first series to have an animal theme in the Rangerverse. The series is also based on and shares elements with the 1987 Sentai Series Choujuu Sentai Liveman as well with Power Rangers Wild Force ''and ''Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger 'Plot' Thousands of years ago the Spirit Beast Guardians were the protectors of the Earth and protected it from those who are evil The Spirit Beast Guardian's created 6 Spirit Gem's called The Spirit Beast Gems and made them choose those who are brave to fight against evil and hid the gems around the world so that it will never fall into the hands of evil. All seemed well again in the world. That is until a new threat called the Shadow Beast Tribe the successor to the Orgs invaded Eart and their plan to conquer the world and show no mercy to anyone trying to stop them. The Spirit Beast Guardian's later found out about the Shadow Beast's attack and later sent Master Senjuu a member of the Spirit Beast Guardian to Earth to find the Spirit Beast Gems sp that the Shadow Beast Tribe won't let their hands on the Spirit Beast Gems. 5 young people later discovered the Spirit Beast Gems and used them to protect the Earth. Making them the Wild Storm Rangers. 'Characters' 'Wild Rangers' 'Allies' * Master Senjuu - 'Commander/Mentor of the Wild Storm Rangers *'Cedric - A master of elements and one of the founders of the Spirit Beast Guardian's and the previous Silver Wild Ranger *'Master Yang - '''An ally of the Wild Storm Rangers and a master of Martial Arts *'Laura Lee - A scientist and the creator of the Wild Rangers Arsenal *'Zyuoh - '''The original founder of the Spirit Beast Guardians and the creator of the Spirit Beast Gems *'Zaku - 'Used to be a member of the Shadow Beast Tribe nut betrayed them and is now helping Master Senjuu and the Wild Rangers *'Gao - 'A very powerful fighter and can defeat any opponent in just 10 seconds *'Ezekiel - 'The Master of the wilderness and has the ability to communicate with animals *'The Master - '''A time bender that can create alternate realities ' *'The Traveler - A Time Traveler that can bend space and time *'The Sorcerer - ' A master of elements and has the power to use them and merge them *'Zurako - '''A mastermind that can see into the future *'Shirogane - ' 'Previous Wild Rangers 'Shadow Beast Tribe' * 'Arsenal' 'Transformation Devices' * Wild Caller◆◆◆◆◆ * Wolf Caller◆ 'Weapons' * Tiger Saber◆ * Bull Spear◆ * Shark Axe◆ * Eagle Longsword◆ * Lynx Staff◆ * Wolf Sword◆ 'Shared Weapons' * Wild Blasters◆◆◆◆◆◆ * Wild Sheild◆◆◆◆◆◆ * Wild Arrows◆◆◆◆◆◆ 'Zords' Legend: ◆ piloted zord, ❖ aux zord. * Wild Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ ** Wild Wolf Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆ *** Tiger Wildzord◆ *** Bull Wildzord◆ *** Shark Wildzord◆ *** Eagle Wildzord◆ *** Lynx Wildzord◆ *** Wolf Wildzord◆ ** Wolf Megazord◆ 'Auxillary Zords' * Gorilla Wildzord❖ * Hawk Wildzord❖ * Deer Wildzord❖ * Lion Wildzord❖ * Tyranno Wildzord❖ * Panther Wildzord '❖ *'Cheetah Wildzord❖ *'Jaguar Wildzord'❖ *'Rhino Wildzord'❖ *'Dolphin Wildzord'❖ *'Snake Wildzord'❖ 'Alternate Combinations' *'Gorilla Wildzord'◆◆◆◆◆❖ *'Hawk Wildzord'◆◆◆◆◆❖ *'Deer Wildzord'◆◆◆◆◆❖ *'Lion Wildzord'◆◆◆◆◆❖ *'Tyanno Wildzord'◆◆◆◆◆❖ *'Panther Wildzord'◆◆◆◆◆❖ *'Cheetah Wildzord'◆◆◆◆◆❖ *'Jaguar Wildzord'◆◆◆◆◆❖ *'Rhino Wildzord'◆◆◆◆◆❖ *'Dolphin Wildzord'◆◆◆◆◆❖ *'Snake Wildzord'◆◆◆◆◆❖ *'Wild Hyper Ultrazord'◆◆◆◆◆◆❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖ 'Episodes' * TBA 'Notes' * This is the 2nd entry in the Rangerverse. * This is also the first series to have an Animal theme. ** Originally Wild Storm was originally going to be a Cat-themed series and the original title was called Power Rangers Feline Charge. ** Also, The colour scheme was originally going to be Red, Black, Yellow, Purple/Violet, and Blue. And the Sixth Ranger was originally going Bronze or gold. ** And one of the reasons why the theme of the series was changed because of Xojinz thought the series would have been better as an Animal-themed series instead of a Cat-themed Series. ** The same thing also happened to its Sentai Counterpart Reiju Sentai Yaseiger. * Xojinz also said that Wild Storm is also based on Choujuu Sentai Liveman, Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger, as well as Power Rangers Wild Force due to Wild Storm being Animal-themed. * When Wild Storm was being made it was originally going to be a sequel to Power Rangers Wild Force but he later changed this because the Rangerverse takes place in an alternate universe. ** But even after this, the series has a lot of influence from Wild Force, Gaoranger, and Liveman 'See Others' *Reiju Sentai Yaseiger (Sentai Counterpart) *Choujuu Sentai Liveman, Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger, and Power Rangers Wild Force (Inspired and Based from) Category:Rangerverse Category:Xojinz Series Category:Animal-themed series Category:Xojinz Category:Wild Storm Category:Rangerverse Series